Sonic do Futuro
by murissoca
Summary: TUDO SE PASSA NO ANO 9000 D.C., SILVER AINDA NÃO EXISTE MAS VAI NASCER DEPOIS DE UM CASO ENTRE SONIC E AMY (OU VENUS...NINGUEM SABE!), O VERDADEIRO SHADOW MORREU E ESSE SHADOW QUE APARECE NO ANIME É UM ROBÔ, ROUGE TRAI SHADOW COM KNUCKLES, OS CHAOTIX SE DIVIDIRAM, METAL SONIC EVOLUI PRA METAL OVERLORD E MATA EGGMAN, SONIC MATA METAL OVERLORD


[-]História do Anime

**Alerta de spoiler:** O artigo pode conter alguns spoilers, tais como o fato de que

**TUDO SE PASSA NO ANO 9000 D.C., SILVER AINDA NÃO EXISTE MAS VAI NASCER DEPOIS DE UM CASO ENTRE SONIC E AMY (OU VENUS...NINGUEM SABE!), O VERDADEIRO SHADOW MORREU E ESSE SHADOW QUE APARECE NO ANIME É UM ROBÔ, ROUGE TRAI SHADOW COM KNUCKLES, OS CHAOTIX SE DIVIDIRAM, METAL SONIC EVOLUI PRA METAL OVERLORD E MATA EGGMAN, SONIC MATA METAL OVERLORD, O TEAM X-TREME MATAM A SHADOW E NAZO COM TODO O SEU IMPÉRIO EMO E SONIC VIRA UM DEUS,**

então leia por sua conta e risco, e não se esqueca de ir pro inferno.

Tudo começa quando o Shadow mata os emos líderes do universo e se torna o Emo Supremo. Sonic, como sempre, tem o objetivo de acabar com as merdas do Shadow e ser ainda mais macho varão. Assim, Sonic junto com seu amigo kyuubiraposa,Tails chega na 15412ª base do Shadow, aonde tem também a missão de salvar Cream e Amy Rose. Quando Sonic chega, Shadow começa a fazer cara de emo malvadinho e saca um botãozinho de merda, citando que poderá causar um grande desastre se apertar o botão (sendo que o Shadow tinha posse das 7 esferas do dragão esmeraldas do caos). Shadow então liga a máquina, mas Sonic a tempo de impedir a cagada do emo o desastre, da um soco na máquina, fazendo ela enlouquecer, e então acaba acontecendo um grande Controle do Caos, que faz com que todos os personagens sejam mandados para a Terra de novo (esta maquina na verdade foi feita pelo Saga de Gêmeos, justamente pelo controle do caos que aconteceu, muito idêntico a **Outra ****Merda**** Dimensão** da Sega).  
Depois do desastre, Sonic acaba acordando em algum tipo de cidade, que lhe faz lembrar seu mundo. Porém, ele acaba percebendo que deve ter fumado com o Knuckles demais acabou caindo em outro mundo no futuro, aonde é bem recebido com um flash de luz (que na verdade é uma Nave). Sonic então se vê diante de vários estranhos. Derrepente acaba chegando a policia BOPE (que foi chamada por que recebeu um chamado da sua base dizendo que tinha um engarrafamento em uma rua próxima). Eles percebem que o que aconteceu é que tem um ouriço que fala está no meio da rua. Os policias encaram como se aquilo fosse um rato de gel ouriço perdido e tentam fazer comunicação com o Sonic, mas, óbviamente, Sonic já se sente estranho com esses caras e tenta dar porrada neles. Instantaneamente a BOPE percebe sua velocidade e vai atrás dele sem motivo algum. Depois de a policia tentar até suas melhores barreiras (que por sinal são tão inúteis quanto as do GTA IV), decidem então chamar uns caras de vermelho que se alto denominam "A Equipe Veloz", liderados por Sam Speed II Schumacher II. Porém, mesmo eles ultrapassando a velocidade da luz, nem mesmo eles conseguem alcançar o Sonic (pois você sabe né? Ele é "fodão"), aonde Sonic corre o suficiente para fazê-los ficarem cagados de susto. Sonic, porém, acaba correndo o suficiente para não ver que tinha o final da ponte, aonde ele é levado a um voo de altos metros de distância. Seu unico problema é que, com bilhões e bilhões de lugares, Sonic acaba caindo logo em uma piscina localizada em uma mansão na cidade. No fim ele é salvo por _Chris Jr._ e não comete o mesmo erro e mata o filho do Chris e nada a mais. Depois de muita ação e reação encrenca, Sonic percebe que está realmente drogado pelos bagulhos do Knuckles em um outro mundo, aonde percebe também que praticamente todos do seu mundo estão no Futuro do planeta Terra, inclusive o Shadow, que planeja então dominar o lugar para faze-lo seu novo dominio emo, além de também muitas outras confusões. Conseguira Sonic resolver todas as situações, e escapar das surubas do Shadow?

[-]Personagens dessa futuristica suruba aventura

**Sonic do Futuro**: É o ouriço Mega-fodão-cabra-macho que corre pra caralho(agora no modo Mortal), muito macho e adora matar emos e comer gostosas. Ele é o personagem principal do Anime (dãã), e procede na maior parte das aventuras. Sonic já conseguiu arranjar tanta briga no Anime que nem é contável (mas pelo menos é facil de se saber, pois o que acontece é que a maior parte das brigas são baseadas nos de Dragon Ball antigos games, então nem preciso citar). Além disso, Sonic encontrou também um lugar pra ser ainda mais machão e matar emos.

**Tails do Futuro**: É a raposa kyuubi-nerd-macho da gangue. Tails tem extrema importância no Anime, aonde sua principal ajuda no Anime é tranzar com uma coelha gostosa e soltar Father-Son Kamehameha com o Sonic contra algum macho que não goste do Anime, o Sonic fica fodão e da porrada em todo mundo,Tails também mostra seus aprendizados de engenharia e kung-fu, criando vários Tornados no Anime (sendo que 80% dos Tornados você não vê no Anime, 15% você nunca conhece ou nem se lembra, e 5% você se lembra de cara, como o _Tornado __Original__ X_).

**Knuckles do Futuro**: É o mano mais mano do grupinho. Knuckles mostra-se no Anime ser um belo substitito pro Shadow, pois aparentemente é o Knuckles que vira logo um grande rival do Sonic e amigo ao mesmo tempo e nunca se voltou pro lado emo da força com o ouriço emo(na verdade o caso é que Knuckles fica só querendo dar uma surra no Sonic por uma coisa que ele não fez). Knuckles serve de ajuda maconheira para o Anime quando ele mais precisa de alguém que sabe fazer o vilão apanhar bastante. Além disso, Knuckles foi liberado pra fumar e cheirar qualquer barato que apareça para ele, já que esse Anime não é mais um daqueles em que os Americanos adoram ficar censurando o Anime permite mostrar coisas assim. Apesar disso, Knuckles mesmo assim sempre mostra-se ser Mano, e também comeu Rouge onde ambos revelaram grande prazer.

**Amy do Futuro**: É a ouriça puta(mas gostosa) dessa série. Amy no Anime é aquela típica personagem neutra que sempre fica de TPM com o inimigo, e depois vira uma lutadora, dando um montão de surra na cara do meliante (ou pelo menos tenta). Amy mostra-se ainda interessada pelo Sonic (como sempre foi) e até teve um filho com ele,além de também se mostrar que continua uma puta em qualquer Anime que se fosse homem, seria fodão(perae! mas o filho deles é homem!).

**Myre do Futuro**:Foi Criada Num Fanfic. Mas voltando. E a personagem mais Gostosa (E Tesuda)Ela veio do ano w72718w8w27q8818817:#^ &'^ *hsba. Ela e a prima de Venus E a irma de rouge.

**Cream do Futuro**: É a gangster coelha do bando. No anime ela não foi proibida de mostrar sua identidade de Gangster, que você vê em todos os jogos que você fica jogando trancado no seu quarto. Cream não é a mesma coisa que era em Sonic X, aonde ela é mais uma vez aquela coelha infantil, pura e insegura de sempre (me poupe disso). Cream contém companhia do seu Chao, o Cheese, aonde, juntamente com ele, ela consegue também se ver diante de várias encrencas no Anime e até ter um filho macho com Tails(bom, isso não é novidade, já que é típico de uma coelha).

**Shadow do Futuro**: É o ouriço emo dessa história toda. Shadow contém a mesma história que teve no Game, por isso não vou perder meu tempo dizendo isso. Ele só não é aparentemente o mesmo Anti-Emo de antes, aonde continua com a capacidade de ganhar mais fãs do que o Sonic, e continua dando de um montão e liderando os emos. Shadow foi acordado pelo Eggman na Colônia Espacial ARGH, aonde, sem saber que merda está acontecendo direito agora, Shadow passa a ficar detendo Sonic sem motivo algum, mas depois os dois acabam lutando juntos, e depois decide se tranzar com Cream e morrer no final em nome da viadagm do universo.

**Rouge do Futuro**: É a personagem para maiores de 18 anos do seriado puteiro. Rouge só tem um motivo no Anime: Coletar as Esmeraldas do Caos antes do Sonic e sua gangue turma, não importando se der desastre ou não. Rouge na maior parte do Anime fica se juntando tanto com os Heróis quanto com os Vilões e com os Neutros, os ajudando seja lá como for. Ela até acabou virando uma agente secreta que trabalha para a G.U.N. (que, na qual, conseguiu virar uma agente através de várias desculpas esfarrapadas para não ser presa pelos militares). Mesmo assim, Rouge sempre ficará com o mesmo objetivo de sua vida: Coletar as Esmeraldas do Caos antes do Sonic e sua turma... além de também fazer papel de sensual para tornar o Anime mais adulto o possível, sendo comida por Knuckles em um episódio, que não foi cortada, (ao contrário do episódio 52 de Sonic X que cortaram eles se comendo).

**Venus do Futuro**: É uma ouriça gostosa viciada em tecnologia exterminar emos; ela veio do ano 69077821312 #$#%¨&**-+!98787699999999906675 d.a.C.1000 para ajudar Sonic e sua trupe na batalha contra o Império emo de Shadow. No entanto sua entrada no Team X-Treme causou muita confusão logo de início, pois pegou muitas brigas com Amy pelo fato de ter seduzido Sonic com seu charme; por causa disso Amy saiu da equipe e Sonic aproveitou a oportunidade pra enrabar essa gostosa.inFelizmente Amy volta pra Sonic e continuam a destruir o exercito emo de Shadow.

[-]Lista de Episódios

[-]**Episodio 1: A Morte de Eggman e 100 Anos Depois**

No ano 2900, Dr. Eggman faz que nem no Sonic Generations e traz varios Eggmans, cada Dr. Eggman de um jogo do Sonic, mais o Sonic X, mais o Sonic OVA, mais o Sonic Archie, mais o Sonic Archie do Futuro, mais o Sonic Universe, mais o Sonic Universe do Futuro, mais o Sonic: Night of the Werehog e ele daquele ano mesmo, eles criaram 2304 Knuckles do mal, um de cor diferente do outro, Sonic chama Mighty e Knuckles para a missão, a missão é entrar escondido na Detah Egg, e enquanto Knuckles finge que é um do clone deles para distrair, e Sonic mata os Eggmans, e Mighty os Knuckles e assim Dr. Eggman morre, AH só pra dizer o Eggman do Futuro é igual ao Eggman da Archie Comics só que em forma de fantasma, porque Majin Buu Sorvete de Casquinha de Morango deu os poderes para Eggman e ele se absorver ele mesmo e criou esta bagaça, mas eh um fantasma azul, enfim 100 anos depois no ano 3000: Sonic invade o laboratório de Shadow para resgatar Cream e Amy. Shadow de posse das 7 esferas do dragão 7 esmeraldas do caos, liga o controle do Caos. Apesar disso, Sonic acaba com a máquina. Mas ela enlouquece, teletransportando Sonic e seus amigos para outra dimensão a Terra 1000 anos no futuro.

Uma vez chegando à nossa dimensão, Sonic escapa da polícia e da Equipe Veloz, liderada por **Schumacher II**. No fim ele é salvo por Chris Jr.,filho do primeiro Chris e mata ele, e como é o ano 3000 Sonic é amigo de Fry e Leela.

[-]**Episódio 2: Encontrando os amigos**

Tails dá um monte de kamehameha nos humanos e mata Majin depois Tails acha Sonic vendo revistas pornô e chama Sonic pra matar emos junto com Knuckles, Cream e Amy

[-]**Episódio 3: A Ambição de um Emo**

Shadow resolve conquistar o mundo usando o velho clichê de enviar emos monstros robôs gigantes robôs mais toscos para aterrorizar a população. Tails, Amy,Knuckles e Cream vão tentar detê-lo.

[-]**Episódio 4: A Esmeralda do Caos!**

Foi encontrada milagrosamente a 1ª Emeralda do caos que não serve de PORRA NENHUMA!.

[-]**Episódio 5: O Confronto!**

Primeira luta entre Sonic vs o emo Shadow.

[-]**Episódio 6 até 12:Segunda Guerra Civil Emo**

Shadow,com medo de uma nova Guerra Emo,mata vários servos emos que não eram de confiança enquanto Sonic e Cia tão a 6 dias numa suruba.

[-]**Episódio 7: Revelação(putz!)**

Nada de divertido, a única merda que tem é que a Amy ficou grávida do Sonic e a Cream do Tails e o Knuckles não pegou ninguém.

[-]**Episódio 8: Batalha no Espaço!**

Sonic e Tails vão até o espaço e destroem a nave de Darth Vader Shadow(não, ainda não é a saga do Espaço 2º temporada).

[-]**Episódio 9: PQP!**

Tails e Sonic ficam agindo estranhamente e viram Dark e começam a lutar sem mais nem menos só pra copiar Dragon Ball.

[-]**Episódio 10 até 20: O jogo dos Youkais**

Sonic e seus amiguinhos jogam Start SEGA Baseball CS.

[-]**Episódio 21: Rouge, a morcega-ladra**

Rouge aparece e faz um filme pornô(finalmente!já estava ficando entediado dessa bostinha...).

[-]**Episódio 24/666: Clodovil VS Shadow/Sonic VS Metal Sonic**

Sonic luta contra Metal Sonic ao mesmo tempo em que Shadow mata Clodovil.

[-]**Episódio 25 e 26: Chaos, a água-viva!**

Chaos aparece e Shadow o leva para o seu quarto lado da força(quase a mesma babosera de Sonic Adventure).

[-]**Episódio 27 á 32: Metal Sonic - O Retorno**

Metal Sonic reaparece!Simplismente a mesma coisa de Sonic Heroes(só q no futuro, é claro...).

[-]**Episódio 33 á 38: Missão: M.U.N.D.O.S.**

Onde Tails controi uma máquina para dimensões paralelas e Sonic com seus capangas passam a exterminar todos estes mundos que possuem réplicas suas, a final dois fodões não podem ocupar o mesmo lugar no tempo e espaço. Pelo menos rola algumas transadas.

[-]**Episódio 40: Nazo Unleashed**

Sim! Nazo aparece e com sua equipe(a Team Unleashed Umlixo Viadagem) e se une ao exercito emo de Shadow.

[-]**Episódio 46(sim, pulamos muito porque esse é bom): ****_Sonic Battle_**

Esse capítulo é a continuação do 45, onde vários personagens de Sonic future se juntam e lutam como em um torneio DBZ,onde o prêmio era uma esmeralda do caos.

[-]**Episódio 47: Guerra dos Animes**

Esse é o espisódio mais massa pra todos os animes, nele acontece uma guerra pra ver qual é o melhor anime.

[-]**Episódio 48: We Are The Champions!**

O pessoal de Sonic future se une ao pessoal de DBZ e juntos acabam com todos os outros animes.

[-]**Episódio 60: My son...It´s a Warrior!**

Tradução:Meu filho é um guerreiro.

Episódio em que se passam 9 meses e os casais Sonamy e Taiream tem filhos no mesmo dia.

[-]**Episódio 61: Sue nome é...**

Tails bota o nome de Mikel no raposa-coelho e Sonic escolhe Silver para um ouriço prateado cabeludo. No mesmo dia, Shadow ataca o mundo e Knuckles(o único que sobrou pra defendê-lo) luta contra Shadow e facilmente o derrota, que por sua vez, finge que era parte de seu plano.

[-]**Episódios 61 até 100: Juventude**

Passaram-se 13 anos e os garotos ficam adolescentes. Sonic ensina a arte de correr pra caralho pra Silver que nasceu sabendo voar e com poderes jedis, enquanto Tails ensina a soltar Father-son kamehameha pro Mikel que nasceu com poder de visão a Raio X e super força.

[-]**Episódio 101: Fusão RÁÁÁÁ**

Silver e Mikel se fundem e se tornam _Silkel_(Silkei para os Teen Titans), Sonic e Tails viram _Tolic_(ou Tolo,se preferir), Amy e Cream viram _Amream_(Ai meu rim!,para os diabéticos) e Knuckles fundido com o Espio, transmutando para "Knupio" (Ka no pio?) e vão lutar contra _Metal Shadic_(Metal Sonic e Shadow fundidos) e os machos do Team X-Treme vencem jogando 3 Genki Damas na base emo do Shadow, derrotando o exército dele.

[-]**Episódio 102: Venus, a ouriça exterminadora de emos**

Venus aparece pra ajudar na guerra dos emos mas acaba seduzindo Sonic, pegando um _fighter_ com Amy enquanto Silver começa a achar que ela é a sua verdadeira mãe. No final Amy começa a pensar que nem Silver e resolve sair do Team X-Treme. Com isso Sonic resolve ficar com Venus até o episódio 200.

[-]**Episódio 201: O Retorno de Amy**

Amy volta a se juntar com o Team X-Treme, e claro, pro Sonic também(sortudo...ficou com duas gostosas).

[-]**Episódio 210(pulamos muito de novo, mas foi por uma boa causa): Blaze the Cat**

Blaze aparece e se junta a equipe; um pouco depois Silver a come e ela resolve ficar com ele.

[-]**Episódio 360(outro pulo do caralho): Marine the Raccoon**

Marine aparece e se junta a equipe(e dessa vez é Mikel que se fode com ela).

[-]**Episódio 361: Os Novos Lutadores**

Venus dá a luz a um filho com Sonic, que o batiza de Tronic. Dois dias depois é Amy quem dá a luz a uma menina também com Sonic e esta é batizada de Cristal. Como se já não bastace, Tails e Cream também entram no clima e ela dá a luz a um filho que Tails batiza de John.

[-]**Episódio 362: A revolta de Rouge**

Rouge desiste de ficar tentando fazer com que Shadow do Futuro vire homem e vai se aliar ao Team X-Treme(onde fica com o ManoKnux). Também nesse episódio, todos descobrem que o verdadeiro Shadow está morto e o que aparece sendo o líder supremo dos emos é um robô.

[-]**Episódio 363: O Retorno de Cosmo e a Morte de Tails(OMG!)**

Cosmo volta do _Mundo dos Divinos_ e após saber que Tails está com Cream fica P da vida e constrou um robô com o DNA de Scourge(o _Metal Scourge_). Com isso os dois lutam até a morte e após ir pro céu ele encontra o verdadeiro Shadow e planejam uma forma de voltar ao mundo real. Infelizmente Shadow não pôde voltar com Tails pois só tinham uma passagem de volta.

[-]**Episódio 364 á 380: Metal Tails(e um guerreiro foderoso pra enfrenta-lo)**

Depois de toda a trambicagem dos epsódios passados Shadow do Futuro controi um robô igual ao Tails e o manda matar o Team X-Treme. Com isso todos do Team X-Treme(com exessão de Sonic e knuckles pois ele tava trgando umas) se fundem criando Tailsmightysilkeltrohnespio(quê?) pra derrotar o Metal Tails, que depois se fundiu com o Metal Overlord e no final das contas Sonic cansou de ver toda aquela viadagem e destruiu as duas latas velhas com um simples golpe.

[-]**Episódio 381: Guerreiros Preparados**

Tronic, Cristal e John já são adolescentes sarados e passam a participar das batalhas contra o Império Emo de Shadow.

[-]**Episódio 382 á 386: De volta para o passado(ou não)**

Sonic viaja pelo tempoe espaço em busca do espírito Chucknorriano Supremo(para se tornar ainda mais poderoso). Com isso Cristal(como toda filha que é psicótica pelo pai) usa a maquina do tempo de Tails para reencontra-lo, mas acaba conhecendo Móbius 1000 anos no passado e se apaixona por Mighty(que ainda era adolecente e trabalhava pros Chaotix). Ela vive inúmeras aventuras com ele enfrentando Eggman e outros robôs-sucatas-velhas até que Silver reativa a máquina do tempo trazendo sua irmã de volta; para alegria de Cristal o Mighty do passado foi com ela, o que foi um azar pro Mighty do Futuro que desapareceu(já que dois Mightys não podiam ocupar o mesmo papel no mesmo tempo e espaço). Assim Cristal fica com Mighty até o episódio 470.

[-]**Episódio 471: O retorno para o futuro**

Mighty termina o namoro com Cristal e volta para o passado, fazendo o seu EU do futuro reaparecer.

[-]**Episódio 472 á 479: Tronic vs. Metal Overlord**

Resumindo: Tronic quer ser tão forte quanto o pai; pra isso vai enfrentar o pior inimigo dele(Metal Sonic) mas acaba levando uma baita surra(pois Metal é beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem mais forte que o garoto).

[-]**Episódio 480 á 490: Tronic e John(Trohn) vs. Metal Overlord**

John chega pra ajudar Tronic na luta; chegam até a fazer uma fusão tranformando-se em _Trohn_(ou Tr00 se preferir) para eliminar o tal cara e acabam apanhando mais ainda; felizmente Metal Overlord se cansou da briga e deixou os dois desmaiados no campo(que voltaram pra casa "Ps" da vida com isso...).

[-]**Episódio 491: O consolo da derrota**

John e Tronic são treinados por suas mães e finalmente se tornam verdadeiros Guerreiros Z.

[-]**Episódio 492 á 500: Team X-Treme vs. Anti-Team X-Treme**

A foderosa equipe do Sonic, após uma explosão no laboratório de Tails, se deparam com suas formas no Mundo do Contra(liderada pelo Evil-Sonic do Futuro), e com isso passam a se enfrentar até matarem seus clones falciês no episódio 500.

[-]**Episódio 501 á 530: Fusão das Eras**

Depois de derrotarem suas versões do contra, Sonic e sua gangue vêem Móbius sendo invadida por diversos seres de outras eras, tudo por causa de um probleminha na maquina do tempo de Tails, daqui por diante eles devem mandar estes seres de volta para o lugar de onde vieram matar sanguinariamente todos esses bichos.

[-]**Episódio 531 á 599: A ajuda do passado**

Depois de uma semana sem batalhas, Shadow do Futuro consegue criar também uma máquina do tempo e trás ao futuro todos os vilões de todos os games, mangás, animes passados e até HQs da Archie para se aliarem a ele. Dai Sonic também viaja no tempo reunindo todos os heróis do passado (inclusive ele mesmo e o Shadow do passado) para lutarem contra essa surubada toda. Todas as lutas demoram pra caralho ,mas só iremos dizer que no final tudo voltou a ser como era antes, ou seja, Mobius completamente fudida e os Heróis do Futuro contra os Vilões do Futuro.

[-]**Episódio 600: Enfim... mais Hentai!**

Após uma batalha do caceta, todos os machos do Team X-Treme se reúnem com suas garotas gostesudas e ficam uma semana só tranzando e nada mais. Este é sem duvida o episódio favorito dos otakus punheteiros.

[-]**Episódio 601: Missão para a Segunda geração**

Silver, Mikel, Trônic, John e Cristal são mandados para a base principal do império de Shadow recolher dados para acabar logo de uma vez com essa joça; infelizmente eles falham na missão, mas conseguem matar uma tropa inteira de emos-filhos-da-puta-que-trabalham-pro-Shadow.

[-]**Episódio 602 á 609: O retorno de Metal Scourges**

Metal Scourge ressucita, se alia a Metal Sonic, mas depois de um briga do caralho é tranformado em poeira.

[-]**Episódio 610 á 650: Chaotix, a grande batalha**

Todos os integrantes do ex-grupo Chaotix se reúnem novamente para uma baita sessão de pancadaria; no final o lugar explode e apenas Espio e Mighty saem vivos de lá.

[-]**Episódio 651: Flash Back...**

Shadow passa por um momento muito emo e se lembra de Maria. Desta vez o flash Back é completo e só aparece mesmo suas lembranças-emos de sempre.

[-]**Episódio 652: Fonte de poder**

Shadow encontra a única forma de se tornar o ser mais foderoso do universo e sai recolhendo toda a fonte de energia de todos os planetas do universo até atingir o seu auge da viadagem. Só volta para Mobius no episódio 665.

[-]**Episódio 653: A busca por sabedoria**

Sonic se encontra com a Liga da Justiça os membros do The Fuckest Five, onde consegue atingir o poder supremo de um deus, mas que só libertará em sua última luta.

[-]**Episódio 654: Preparando-se para a guerra**

O Império Emo declara sua última guerra contra os X-Treme e pretende derrota-los nem que seja a última coisa que façam. Dai todos se armam até os dentes e se preparam para a batalha final. Sonic diz que só irá aparecer depois e que tem coisas mais importantes para fazer antes de matar a bichinha do Shadow.

[-]**Episódio 655: A última guerra-emo**

Os Team X-Treme se unem contando com a ajuda até de seus aliados secundários e fillers para a guerra final, que se desenrola logo a baixo.

[-]**Episódio 656 á 658: Fim dos Metais Fack's**

A última batalha entre o Team X-Treme e o exécito fack de Metal Overlord, onde no final todos robôs morrem dentro de um canhão foderoso conhecido anteriormente como Canhão Eclípse.

[-]**Episódio 659: Luta contra a Team Viadagem**

A ultima vez em que todos vêem a Nazo e suas amantes-bibas, pois estes desta vez são exterminados para sempre com um roundhouse kick de ManoKunx.

[-]**Episódio 660 á 662: Team X-Treme vs. Team Dark-emo**

Aqui todos os integrantes do Team X-Treme(com exeção de Sonic) e do Império Emo(com exeção de Shadow e Metal Overlord) se confrontam na última batalha de suas vida. Essa treta se estenderá até o episódio 666, mas muita coisa rola até lá; pra saber basta ler o que vem logo a baixo.

[-]**Episódio 663: Sonic do Futuro vs. Metal Overlord**

Mostra o foderoso confronto final entre Sonic e Metal Overlord. É um episódio que você pode ver completamente narrado no artigo do Metal Sonic do Futuro, por tanto nem vamos perder tempo narrando-o aqui.

[-]**Episódio 664: Só existe um Sonic!**

Aqui se conclui o eletrizante final da briga entre Sonic e Metal Overlord, onde após se teletransportarem para o último mundo de Dragon Ball, Sonic e seu clone após deixarem o ambiente totalmente fudido, o ouriço-supremo estralhaça por total o robô-fodão até ele virar pó; e depois disso vai ao encontro do Team X-Treme que está enfrentando o exército emo de Shadow.

[-]**Episódio 665: O ultimo dia do Juizo**

Shadow finalmente consegue se tornar tão forte e poderoso quanto o próprio Chuck Norris II e pela primeira vez em sua vida consegue matar o Team X-Treme(pelo menos temporariamente) sem dizer que aqui ele esta 100% macho(mas ainda muuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiito emo). No final ele se encontra com seu pior inimigo e se encaram até o episódio seguinte...

[-]**Episódio 666: Final!**

Depois de muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito tempo, Sonic e Shadow se reencontram e travam a mais sangrenta de todas as suas lutas, mas ao final de tudo Sonic o extermina para sempre da face dos universos, resussita seus amigos e, já havendo derrotado Metal Sonic, Nazo e sua Team Viadagem e agora Shadow, o Team X-Treme destroi todo o exército emo do ex-ouriço-sombrio de uma vez por todas (extinguindo todos os emos da face do Universo). No final de tudo, Sonic vira **Deus dos Ouriços** e passa a ter um lugar de honra no Reino dos Deuses onde encontra Mestre Norris e o Shadow original, Tails vira **Youkai completo**, Knuckles coleta todas as esferas do Dragão e ressuscita _Bob Marley_, Silver vira herdeiro supremo de Sonic, Mikel coleta todos os Pokémons, Tronic vira "Goten" de Silver (e com isso vira um antiherói), Cristal resolve evoluir sua idade e volta a namorar Mighty, Amy se trona rainha da Inglaterra, Venus abre sua própria agencia de exterminadores do futuro, Cream vira uma modelo de lingerie e Rouge resolve virar uma atriz pornô pra lá de rica. Quanto ao Mighty e o Espio, decidiram voltar a ser detetives antissociais trabalhando num seriado chamado **_E&M: Os Detetives Durões_** e com isso deixaram de ser personagens secundários.

**FIM...?**

[-]Episódio ∞:(?)

Este episodio foi lançado em dvd exclusivo para locação e como bonus no Blu Ray do anime completo. Silver, Blaze e Mephiles aparentemente são os últimos sobreviventes da face da Terra e o mundo está dominado por Iblis Trigger; Os três voltam no passado para destruir Ibbiles quando ainda estava em processo de desenvolvimento e o resultado é a merda que você viu em Sonic 2006(e com isso tudo volta ao início do princípio do Sonic) ou não.


End file.
